Far from Perfect
by Izzi Creo
Summary: ONESHOT, set after the second Live episode. "Why didn't you answer your radio?" she whispered into the dark, it was the answer she needed the most. T-M, for the smut value towards the end. SP.


Little one shot I had going on since I decided to watch The Bill's second live episode again, somehow it completely turned smutty at the end but hopefully it's in a tasteful way which explains their intensity and need for each other :D

Ohhh, I did miss a good old bit of SP :)

DI Samantha Hunter

_Far from Perfect_

This wasn't the first time, and she doubted it would be the last either. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her in the dark; so strong and comforting, she felt content, safe even as they spooned. Yet she also felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. It had been a trying day, which was why they were here now. Really, he should have returned to his wife hours ago.

"Phil?"

"Mm?" he mumbled incoherently.

"Were you scared today?" Samantha Nixon asked, her own fears resurfacing since they'd settled to sleep.

"Honestly?" Phil Hunter asked before sighing, "yeah, yeah I was. Were you?"

"Terrified," she whispered.

She felt Phil squeeze her tighter, pressing his body further against hers so they moulded together as though one. Even in the darkness she could see the glint of his wedding ring and in that moment she loathed it. She wanted Phil, all of him, not a few guilty snatches he could spare from his wife.

Sam's eyes began to drift closed as she felt into a light, half sleep where the events of the day seem to cascade over her once more. She and Phil worked as Detective Sergeants together at Sun Hill police station and they'd been hosting a celebratory fifty year anniversay event that night. Things had taken a turn for the worse though when a man whose young son had died created a hostage situation within the station; thankfully neither of her nor Phil had been hostages, but that didn't seem to provide her with much comfort.

Watching Phil and Zain drive away with bullets hitting the car had scared her, what if Phil had died? No one knew how they truly felt about each other, hell, she didn't even know, but how could she react when it wasn't her place? Mourning was the duty of the wife, after all.

Their relationship, if it was even that, had started months ago with meaningless sex. Phil had turned to Sam when he wanted to escape the complications Kate Maltby had presented him with, whilst Sam had been happy to comply due to her growing attraction to the man who'd let her down. Even when Phil had exchanged Kate for his wife, Cindy, their nights together hadn't changed. Sam had wanted to give up on him many times, if Phil truly wanted to make things work with Cindy then what was he doing visiting her? Phil didn't even have an answer for that one; he just knew he couldn't give Sam up.

Tonight though, something had changed. Their nights together were usually rushed, dirty affairs where they gave into the mounting temptation until the next time. Some would say they were merely working out their unresolved sexual tension, and it was true. Except tonight, it was different tonight. It had been tender and almost loving. As though they'd realised one of them could have actually died tonight.

This wasn't perfect; in fact it was far from it. But they needed it.

"Why didn't you answer your radio?" she whispered into the dark. It was the answer she needed most.

She'd heard the car crash, rather than seen it, and perhaps that was the terrifying part. She had no idea whether he was safe or not, whether he was badly injured or just ignoring her calls over the radio. Had he not heard the desperation laced through her voice as she called his name?

"What?" Phil mumbled, still half asleep.

Sam pulled out of his arms and turned to face him, keeping a distance between them. He opened his eyes at the loss of contact, and sought out her gaze which was fixed upon him.

"When you were in the car, when I was calling to you, when I wanted to know if you were safe. When I _needed_ to know you were safe, you decided to not answer your radio."

"I thought saving Ashley Morgan was more important at that point," Phil yawned before frowning. "Why does it matter?"

"Because you might have been dead!" Sam's voice broke on the final word as the realisation crossed Phil's face.

She took a shaky breath before dissolving into sobs, she was mildly conscious of Phil sitting up before he pulled her into his arms. Phil whispered soothing words to her as he cradled her and pressed kisses to her temples and hair.

"It's ok, we're fine, we're both fine." He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I didn't think, I just didn't think. I'm sorry, but it was hard for me too you know? Do you realise how worried about you I was tonight? If anything happened to you..." he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. "That would be it. The end. Nothing more. That's why I wouldn't let you come with Zain and me in the car, I couldn't let you."

"You needn't have been worried; you had your own safety to be thinking of." She pressed herself further into his body, relishing in their closeness. "You're right, we're fine, we're both fine," she repeated his words back to him. She continued to whisper the same words as she kissed her way down his body; punctuating each statement with a soft kiss.

Phil felt his breath hitch as she took him; his heart was hammering against his rib cage as though proving that it was still beating. He felt his desire for Sam flood through him as he let his shaking hands roam her body; he needed her, all of her. He needed proof that they were both here, together. At least for the moment.

When they were both racing towards their peak, Sam straddled Phil before he grabbed her by the waist and guided her on to him. She met each of his deep thrusts willingly, throwing her head back and emitting low growls out of her partially opened lips. Phil found he had never loved her more than in that moment. As she rode out her climax, Phil's began to escalate before he flipped them over and began taking control. Sam whimpered beneath him as he worked out all of his fears, frustrations and the left over adrenaline from the evening.

She leant up and kissed him deeply, whispering words of encouragement, "I'm here, I've got you. I'll always be here with you."

Phil's hot seed filled her and she gasped in delight at the feeling before she pressed her swollen lips against his once more. "Thank you," she whispered.

He remained hovering over her, his breath coming out in short gasps. He lent down and glided his nose across hers before kissing her tenderly. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked, "about always being here for me."

"If you asked me to then I'd never leave your side," she promised.

Satisfied and exhausted, he dropped his head so it rested against her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? If Phil died tomorrow then Sam would still have to allow Cindy to be the grieving widow whilst she stood amongst the other mere friends who cared for Phil, but at least in this moment in time he was all hers. Just as she was all his.


End file.
